Faith
by ravengirlxx
Summary: Raven is accused of killing a villain for no apparent reason. Everyone besides Beast Boy believes that she did it; because they saw it. But Raven claims she didn't do it and something else happened.
1. No

"You Titans will never get me alive. In fact, you won't get me at all." The villain cackled as he jumped down the top step of the bank. He started to power up his suit. He pressed a button located on top of his chest and he blasted into the sky. But before the Titans could figure out where he was going, he dropped a series of smoke bombs to cloud their view.

All the Titans fell in a coughing frenzy; all except Raven. She had put up a force field right before the smoke bombs touched the ground. Since she had a clear view; she saw the villain blast up into the sky and head north.

"Oh no you don't!" Raven said to herself as she flew off after him. She was not about to let him get away; she had to stop him!

"Foolish girl, you will not catch me! My suit can fly twice as fast as you!" The villain cackled when he saw that Raven was chasing after him. His suit may be twice as fast as she is, but she's got some powers too.

"Eat this!" Raven screeched to the villain. She hurled a few rocks at him in which he dodged quickly. She decided that she didn't want to make this a long journey. A stop sign was surrounded by a black aura and swung at the villain. He fell to the ground with a huge thud.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU HAVE RUINED MY SUIT! FOR THAT, YOU SHALL PAY THE CONSEUENCES!" The villain yelled as Raven touched the ground. The button on his chest which powered the suit was now sending sparks astray. The villain reached into his utility belt and sent a huge ball flying towards Raven's head. She dodged it easily and turned around towards the villain with a smirk.

"Whatever kind of aim you call that, it wasn't good." The villain continued to look past her head and behind her. Raven noticed and turned around, but she was too late. The "ball" that she had dodged, had transformed into a boomerang-like shape and was headed straight for Raven's head.

The boomerang hit her head with a clunk and she fell to the ground. She heard an evil cackle from the villain, and then fell unconscious.

-8-8-

"Mmm… Wh-where am I?" Raven said dizzily as she lightly touched her forehead. Her head was throbbing and her stomach felt uneasy. She knew she had been unconscious, just unsure of where she was now.

"Home." Came an icy response from Robin. He was sitting at the bar with a scowl on his face. He was upset and wanted everyone to know.

"How did I… why does… ow!" She said as she sat up from her previous position. Moving had only made her migraine worse than before.

"Lay down, you shouldn't be moving." Beast Boy quickly motioned for her to lie back down. He had been seated on the table in front of the couch with a concerned look on his face. Raven scanned the room and saw Cyborg leaning against the living room window with a disappointed look on his face. Starfire was, of course, sitting next to Robin with a sympathetic but also disappointed look.

Beast Boy was the only one that didn't look… upset.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did he get away?" Raven asked quickly. All of the events after she went unconscious were unclear to her.

*Flashback*

"That's what you get when you mess with me! Now, to get out of he-"

"I don't think so!" A tall, slim man said firmly as he threw three knives towards the villain. He dodged them, barely.

"Who are you?" The villain asked frightened as he backed up against the side of the alleyway. He stumbled over a trash can and fell over.

"I am the last face you will ever see."

*flashback ended*

"We don't know." Robin again answered coldly. He swiveled in his seat and put his head down. His fist clenched tighter and Starfire started to comfort him.

"What do you mean you don't know? How do not know?!" Raven started to raise her voice. She wanted to know why everyone was so… unsettled.

"Umm Raven, the guy we were chasing earlier, he's… well… he's…-" Cyborg stuttered but Robin abruptly cut him off.

"Dead!" Robin rudely spat out.

"Dead? He was alive when he knocked me unconscious! He was… laughing." Raven was getting agitated. She held her monotonous voice, but she didn't understand what they were getting at. She was utterly confused.

At that moment, Beast Boy's facial expression changed. He was no longer concerned; he now also had a scowl on his face. He turned towards Robin then at Cyborg. He turned to Raven and his face softened, but he was still upset.

All of the sudden, Raven got it.

"YOU THINK I KILLED HIM?!" Raven screamed as she stood up suddenly. She wobbled and Beast Boy tugged her hand trying to get her to sit back down. She tore her hand from his grip and placed it on her hip.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I EVER KILL HIM?! HAVE I EVER KILLED ANYONE ELSE?!" Raven continued to yell; more towards Robin than anyone else. He seemed to be the one that was the most pissed off.

"Raven, I think you should sit down." Beast Boy said gently tugging her hand. Raven ignored his suggestion and kept staring at Robin expecting an answer.

"I'm talking to you! How could I have killed him if I was knocked out?" Her monotone was gone and all that was there was anger and confusion. Anger because they actually expected so low of her, and confused on how she could have killed him.

"You weren't knocked out. We knocked you out to get you to calm down." Robin explained as calm as he could. He still didn't turn around which upset Raven even more.

"He knocked me out with a boomerang. I had followed him when he threw those smoke bombs. I had broken his suit, I know I did." Raven retorted. Beast Boy again tugged her hand for her to sit down, but she again ignored him. She wasn't at all interested in sitting down, just clearing her confused mind.

"That didn't happen. There were no smoke bombs or boomerangs. You got upset and went off on that guy and he ended up dead." Cyborg told her calmly. He was still looking at the floor, but he wasn't angry like Robin.

"I know what happened; I know what I saw! Don't sit here and make me look crazy!" Raven was yelling now and several things in the room were floating in a black aura.

"Raven, maybe you should calm down and just...talk to us." Beast Boy quietly suggested to her. He just wanted her to calm down because yelling wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Why? All you think I'm a murderer anyway. Who wants to talk to a murderer?!" Raven yelled. She didn't want to calm down. How could she? Her own "friends" we're convicting her of murder and they wanted her to just calm down?

"Well if you would get some damn control maybe you wouldn't be one!" Robin screamed as he turned to face her. "Someone died today because you couldn't keep control, because you were mad!" This was out of character for Robin, well except for when Slade haunted him.

Everyone turned to look at Robin; this was shocking for everyone. Raven could feel the rage bubbling inside of here and she needed to be alone.

She just shook her head and walked out of the room barely staying upright.

After Raven left the room Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"Way to go douchebag! Now she thinks we hate her!"

"So what? She killed someone today. As super heroes, we took an oath to never kill anyone, even the villain." Robin retorted not as angry as before.

"Well what you said was uncalled for! How do we know what she was saying isn't true?" Beast Boy stated as he stood up from where he was seated. He didn't think that the Raven had actually killed the villain. In a way, he remembered some of the events she stated. The smoke bombs at least.

"Who knows, maybe it was her subconscious. After we knocked her out, she could have dreamt a fight on her own." Cyborg suggested. He, along with Starfire and Robin, was blaming her for his death.

"No! This happened to me and I know what it's like to not know what's real and what's not. Not knowing if you ever endangered someone you cared about. This was not her subconscious, she didn't dream this, I'm telling you! There's and explanation." Beast Boy refused to believe that his friend was capable of being so mad at someone who had only robbed a bank. Something had happened, just figuring it out was the challenge.

"We saw what happened. Your case was different, we didn't know what happened. We were right there, you were right there!" Robin stated trying his hardest to keep his composure.

"Well she doesn't remember it and that's all that matters. When this happened to me, you got impatient and threatened to put me in jail because I couldn't remember. And the result of that is that I lost all admiration for you. You're still my friend, but it's different between us now. Don't make the same mistake twice, dude!" And with that Beast Boy walked out of the living room on his way to let Raven know that she wasn't alone.


	2. I Believe In You

Raven was trying her hardest to meditate, but it wasn't working. She was just hoping that someone would actually believe what she was saying. She knew she hadn't killed that man; she would never do such a thing.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Raven almost fell off of her bed when she heard the soft knock at her door. She was relieved that it was only Beast Boy at first, but then remembered what they all thought of her.

"Raven, I know you're in there. I just want to talk to you." Beast Boy softly spoke. He didn't want to agitate her further; he did that enough already.

"Well, I just wanted to say, that I don't think you killed that villain." Raven actually fell off of her bed this time. He actually believed her, he didn't think lowly of her like everyone else.

"I know what it's like...to not know what you did...to be blamed for something you didn't do. When I lost control, I didn't remember a single second of it, and the same is with you. Cyborg thinks the fight you remember was just your subconscious, but I know it's not. I know that usually me and you don't really "relate", but I know how you feel right now. I...understand."

Raven wanted so bad to answer him, to tell him thank you for not doubting in her. For not betraying her trust.

"Raven, answer me. Don't feel ashamed, you didn't do anything. We are going to figure out what happened...me and you are going to figure this out." To see that she was listening to him would make him happier than anything, and his wish was granted.

Raven decided that she shouldn't just leave him hanging, so she got up from where she had fallen off of her bed and wobbled to the door.

"Thank you." Was all she could say. She gave him one of her infamous hugs, but this time, Beast Boy hugged her back. He wasn't entirely shocked this time. But he still had a small blush.

"Now, if you will, can we talk about exactly what you thought happened?" Beast Boy said in a happier tone. He was glad to know she was okay. All she needed right now was a friend, someone to put her once betrayed trust in.

-8-8-  
"Is that everything? You don't remember anything else?"

"That's it, everything I told you is what happened." Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the floor in her room in a lotus position. They had just gone over what Raven thought happened, and it was to real to be a dream.

She could feel every ounce of pain, every drop of sweat, all of the feelings. This could not have been her subconscious, it didn't add up. When things happen in your dreams, you may have the feelings, emotions or even start to sweat. But she had felt physical pain so there was no way it was a dream.

"Well this definitely wasn't a dream. Do you think this could have something to do with your powers?"

"I doubt it, they are working fine. What ever it is though, it must be supernatural" Raven reassured him She knew that this wasn't the work of a villain like Mumbo Jumbo, but it wasn't an illusion from Mad Mod either.

Just as they were about to think about possible reasons, Robin knocked on the door.

"Raven, I need to talk to you." This time his voice wasn't so cold, but there was still a hint of bitterness.

Raven didn't want to answer him; he was the last person she wanted to see. He had betrayed her trust the most.

"What do want." Raven quietly asked him. Her intention was to talk to him through the door; no one wants to see someone they're mad at.

"What do you think? We need to discuss your punishment, whether you go to jail or not."

"What do you mean? I have an option?" Raven asked him extremely curious. If she had an option to not go to jail, maybe she could convince him that she isn't guilty.

"No, not really. Unless you can prove that you didn't kill that villain by Tuesday, than you won't have to go. But today is Saturday so, I doubt you'll be able to prove anything."

"Well we're going to prove it!" Raven said standing up. She had a half determined half angry look on her face. She was determined that her and Beast Boy would prove she was innocent and an angry face because Robin had such little faith in them.

Beast Boy shared those same feelings and wanted badly to say something, but Raven had told him not to.

"What do mean we?" Robin questioned. He thought of Beast Boy but didn't think that he would be of much help to her.

"Beast Boy and I. We will find that proof and if you don't believe me, then oh well." Raven sharply retorted. She didn't appreciate this lack of faith. He should have at least been trying to find the pieces of the puzzle while her and Beast Boy put them together. He was being oddly...nonchalant about this whole predicament. Normally Robin would have been obsessing over finding answers, just like when he was obsessing over Slade.

Robin didn't say anything, so Raven and Beast figured he had left. They had decided not to discuss their plans with the rest of the team in fear of interference. If they were to know, they would try and use visible proof to rule out every theory they would come up with.

The next day would be one filled with lots of hard-work in order to find out what had actually happened.


	3. Lovely Secrets

Chapter 3: Rebellion

Raven wanted badly to go and get a cup of herbal tea to calm her nerves, but going into a room full of people that hate you isn't easy.

'I need to relax and calm down. WHY CAN'T THEY ALL JUST GO TO THEIR STUPID ROOMS?' Raven thought to herself. He thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Beast Boy?" Raven questioned as she stood up from her bed, he was the only person she thought would actually come to the door.

"No, it is me. Fri- I mean teammate Raven, Robin has conducted a meeting and would like you to come." Starfire had just come to her door, and almost called her friend, but she quickly changed it to teammates. She was clearly implying that she no longer was friends with Raven.

"I'm not coming." Raven answered. What made them think that she would come out and talk to them after what had just transpired only yesterday?

"But Rob-"

"I don't care! I don't want to see any of you!" Raven retorted trying to keep her composure. The only person she would talk to was Beast Boy, but she wasn't in the mood to talk right now. She wanted to just forget about all that had been happening in the past day, and seeing the team would only remind her more.

"But Robin insist-"

"GO AWAY!" Raven screamed through the door; she was tired of talking. A few of her books fell off of her book case and her raven statue fell over and shattered to pieces.

Starfire heard the ruckus in the room and decided it would be best to just leave Raven alone. As she floated off, Raven cracked open her door to make sure she was gone. If they were having a meeting, then Raven could sneak in, get her tea, then sneak out before they noticed.

She slid through the crack and gently glided down the hall. As she turned the corner, she ran into someone.

'Please don't be Robin, please don't be Robin.' Raven thought to herself as she stood up and opened her eyes. She was glad to see it was only Beast Boy.

"Hey, sorry about that." Beast Boy said embarrassed as he reached out his hand to help Raven up. She took his hand a stood up. "So, how ya feeling?"

"Okay I guess. This is really hard for me to comprehend. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I know. I wish the answer would just fall from the sky and hit us right on the head."

"Unfortunately, life doesn't work like that. I looked in all of my books and I found nothing. How are we ever going to find out what happened if we can't figure out how to do it?" Raven questioned, frustrated.

"It's going to work out, you just have to believe it will." Beast Boy told her encouragingly. He always had that 'don't give up' mentality. Sometimes this really annoyed Raven, but now, it was the only thing that had kept her from being alone.

"I was going to get some tea, but I don't want to see the team."

"Don't worry, I'll go with you. And I they talk to us, don't respond." Raven nodded her head in agreement then turned to walked down the hall with Beast Boy following close behind.  
8-8-

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?! I issued an emergency meeting 30 minutes ago!" Robin yelled as he banged is fists on the dinner table.

"Please Robin, do not be upset. They will come sooner or later." Starfire tried to console him. She placed her hand on his back and he loosened up a bit.

"Yo man, I don't blame Raven for not comin down. I mean, why would she?" Cyborg as he lightly chuckled.

"It's not a matter of what she wants to do. It's about the fact that she killed someone and we need to discuss it whether she likes it or not!" Robin snapped as he glared at Cyborg.

All of the sudden they heard the door to the common room open and they all turned to see Raven and Beast Boy walking in nonchalantly.

They just quietly walked over to the kitchen; Beast Boy sat at the bar while Raven went to turn on her kettle.

"So, what kind of tea are you making?" Beast Boy questioned her.

"Herbal, as always." She said in her monotone as she went over to the cupboard to get a tea bag.

"What are they doing?" Robin whispered to Starfire and Cyborg as they watched them chat in the kitchen.

"Well, my tea's done. I'm going to head back to my room. You want to come with?" Raven asked Beast Boy as she picked up her teacup. He simply nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Damn." Was all Cyborg could say. He and Robin both knew what was going on. They were starting a rebellion.  
8-8-

"Heh, that went better than expected." Beast Boy said joyfully once they were back in Raven's room.

"I guess. It's better than fighting at least." Raven responded as she took a seat on her bed. Beast Boy sat down next to her but realized what had done and stood up quickly.

"No no, it's alright." Raven assured him. He took a seat back on the bed next to her.

"In all of my years of being a superhero, this is just one of the freakiest things that has ever happened."

"I wish I could say the same. Once you become a portal and blow up, nothing else really compares." Beast Boy chuckled softly at that. Some how she was always able to lighten the mood. It's like she did it involuntarily.

"I guess not. But this is pretty weird." Beast Boy said as he sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Could we...not talk about what happened. It's kind of making me feel bad."

"Sure, what do want to talk about?" Beast Boy asked her.

"You." Raven answered him.

"Me?" He was surprised. Why on earth would Raven want to talk about him?

"Yeah. Like, what do you do when you're not trying to get me to laugh? Or when you're playing video games?" Beast Boy thought for a moment, then answered.

"Well, I'm actually more interesting than you think. I actually like to watch the sunset." Raven looked at him wide-eyed. Beast Boy and the sentimental sunset? It doesn't add up. Beast Boy saw her reaction and chuckled softly.

"I knew you would react like that. But, there's something about the sunset that just…beckons me to watch it. The sunrise is so…cliché, ya know? It's just you and the birds. But the sunset, it's not just you; it's also kids playing outside in the yard, people walking down the street, it's just happier. And that's something I need in my life."

"Well, you seem pretty happy to me. But, I haven't ever read your emotions; what do you mean you need happiness?"

"I act all happy-go-lucky to hide my pain on the inside. My parents died when I was just a young child; not even 13 years old yet. I could have saved them, but I didn't, and it haunts me everyday. And to be honest, I don't want to lose anyone else I love." Beast Boy explained as he stared at the floor. He twirled his thumbs as a couple of tears splashed onto his hands.

"Oh. My parents; my mom to be exact, died too. My father killed her along with the rest of Azarath. There's nothing worse than your own "father" killing your mother and the people that raised you." Raven told him softly. Her eyes began to get watery also.

"There is one thing, for me anyway." Raven looked up at him but he was still staring at the floor.

"And what would that be?"

"Losing you. I'm afraid…of losing you." Beast Boy looked up to see an again surprised Raven. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He was afraid of losing her.

"This isn't really that surprising, just look at the facts. The Beast, why on earth would that thing be clawing on my insides every time you're in danger if I didn't want to lose you? I tried to make you happy to prove that I could make someone happy. Seeing you laugh at one of my jokes and you happy would make me happier then ever." Raven was still shocked, but also flattered. Why hadn't she read his emotions a long time ago?

"You know, I feel the same way about you. Remember when my powers took over and made all those monsters?" Beast Boy nodded head. "Well, Robin's theory was that I was actually afraid but when I didn't admit it, the fear found another way out. We all thought it was because of the movie, but later, I figured out that it was you." It was now Beast Boy's turn to be surprised.

"When you were talking about how the comic relief guy goes first and all that, it made me afraid that I would lose you. And as I got more and more afraid that I would lose you, the monster of course took you away because of the fear."

"Well, who was next?" Beast Boy questioned her.

"Robin, but that was because he was about to say that I was afraid, and my powers knew that."

"Oh. I'm glad to know someone cares about me." Beast Boy quietly chuckled.

"Same." For the next few minutes they just sat there and looked at there hands. A tear falling every now and then or a sniffle here and there. Then, Beast Boy spoke.

"With all of this going on, I feel the more need to protect you. Just know that, okay?"

"Thanks." Beast Boy stood up and began to walk out of her room, but Raven stopped him.

"I don't mean to sound…I mean I don't feel safe in…I mean-"

"Yes." Beast Boy walked back over to her and sat back down on her bed. Raven rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and softly closed her delicate eyelids. She intertwined right hand with Beast Boy's left hand and fell asleep; safe from harm with the person she trusted the most.

A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWW! I was spazing out as I wrote this, it's so cute. Next chappy shalleth be out soon, stay tuned!


	4. Trust Isn't The Issue

Chapter 4:

Raven awoke to a loud bang on her bedroom door. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only 5 o'clock in the morning. What would anyone want at this hour?

"Who is it?" Raven asked sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Robin. There are some people here to see you, so get up." Came an icy response from the team's leader. 5 o'clock in the morning is not a time to "just talk", so this must be pretty important.

She drug herself out of her bed and slipped on her robe. She slid the door open to find Robin standing there with an expressionless face. The sight of him looking so cold sent chill up Raven's spine. Robin pointed down the hallway towards the common room. "They're in there."

Raven squinted her eyes questioningly at Robin, but went ahead towards the common room. She walked in to see two detectives sitting at the dinner table.

"What's going on? Why are there detectives here?" Raven asked in a slight panic. She tried to stay calm, but her heart rate started to increase as she saw one of the detectives stand. The detective that stood had long black hair that reached about mid way down her back. She had and olive tone to her skin so Raven assumed that she had some Italian in her. And it only confirmed her assumption when the detective began to speak in a slight Italian accent.

"I'm special agent Natara Williams and this is my partner, Mal Fallon. We're here, because your leader, Robin, called us here. We'd rather him tell you." A slight frown came across her face as she sat back down. Raven turned to face Robin who was leaning against the wall next to the doorway.

"Well, you mind telling me what is going on here?" Robin just stared at her for a moment, and then spoke.

"Raven, you're under arrest." At that moment, the TV exploded. Raven's heart sunk, she felt her knees getting weak and wobbly. Her eyes threatened to let out tears, but she held them back for the sake of the city. She didn't want it to blow up because of a few measly tears.

The two detectives stood and walked over to Raven. Agent Williams went to put a hand on Raven's shoulder, but she jerked away quickly.

"What about my time to prove my innocence? You said I had until Tuesday, it's only Sunday morning." Raven argued. Her and Beast Boy hadn't even found and inkling of proof other than Raven's memory. They knew their time was winding down, but they didn't know it was going this fast.

"Well too bad. You haven't found any proof nor will you. Now, if you will go without a fight." Robin retorted, almost smirking. It was like he wanted her to go to jail.

Detective Fallon pulled his hand cuffs out, but they weren't your usual metal handcuffs, they were incased with a blue glow. They were used for special cases such as the one they were dealing with now. The detective took Raven's wrists and clamped then down. Raven tried breaking the cuffs that were now holding her wrists, but her powers had been cut off because of them.

"Raven Roth, you are under arrest for the second degree murder of an undeserving villain. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. If you do not have an attorney, one will be appointed to you." All of the things holding back Raven's emotions blew away and her eyes welled with tears.

"I don't need an attorney! BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY HELP ME! THEY'RE TAKING ME AWAY, BEAST BOY HELP!" Raven shouted and screamed. She knew they would use all of her struggling against her on trial, but she didn't care. She shouted and screamed anyway.

"BEAST BOY, HELP ME!" She shouted again, this time through choked sobs. The tears were now pouring out of her eyes as she was drug towards the door.

The common room door suddenly slid open to reveal a very distraught Beast Boy. "What's going on?"

"They're taking me away. They're taking me to prison to rot there!" Raven choked out to him, tears streaming down her face. The sadness, fear and pain she was feeling was unimaginable. She continued to cry out even though the detectives continued to tell her to stop.

"What? No. Robin, you said we hat 'til Tuesday." Beast Boy turned to Robin who was still leaning against the wall her had been leaning against for this whole ordeal. He was again being oddly nonchalant.

"We all know she did it, we were standing right there. She's going to jail because she deserves it."

"Still, you gave us until Tuesday. You can't just do this!" Beast Boy practically shouted. The only reason Starfire and Cyborg hadn't come out of their rooms was because Robin ordered them to stay there. He didn't want their mixed feelings getting in the way.

"If you don't move out of my way, I'll have to take you down." Detective Fallon threatened. Beast Boy growled. He didn't like the tight grip the detective had on Raven.

"Let go of her arm or I'll have to take you down!"

"Is that a threat?" The detective questioned mockingly. Beast Boy just starred at him.

"I suggest that you move. If you get arrested then you're both out of luck for finding proof." Agent Williams reasoned with him. He thought for a moment, the stepped aside.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven questioned with sheer paranoia in her voice. Her sobs started to come back as she looked at the person she trusted the most letting these nasty people take her away.

"Special Agent made a good point. I can't prove anything if I'm in jail." Raven only continued to sob, too choked up for words.

Detective Fallon walked her out followed by Agent Williams. Raven glanced back at Beast Boy who had just betrayed her trust just like all the others. But she knew he wasn't going to let her rot in prison. He'd rather rot with her. So as she looked back, smiled and mouthed the words 'I trust you' then the door closed.

"I could kill you right now. I could take your stupid, four foot tall body and throw you through this wall right now, but I won't. I won't because Raven needs me. What you did was despicable; _you_ deserve to rot in jail!" Beast Boy said enraged. He starred down at his leader. He couldn't believe at time he actually _admired_ him. Now, he was much taller than him, about a foot difference, but Robin wasn't threatened.

"Yeah right." Robin said with a huge smirk. Beast Boy turned around and clenched his fists. It took everything in his willpower to not rip Robin to shreds. "Like you could ever. What, do you like Raven? Somebody's got a crush. But you'll never get her because you're not good enough. But she's in jail, where she belongs. Where her evil ass belongs." Beast Boy could take no more. He turned to Robin and shoved him to the ground.

"Look you fucking jack off, she didn't do anything! She's not evil and she does NOT belong in jail. No I'm not good enough for her because she's perfect. It's not a crush, I love her and I'm not going to let you insult her like this! I don't know how many times she has saved you punk ass, so just watch what you say, okay? I don't want to kill someone tonight!" Beast Boy was furious. He didn't even wait for Robin to respond before he gave his next warning. He knelt down beside him and whispered in a more frightening tone than yelling. "I swear, if you ever insult her like that again, I will beat you so bad that your insides will no longer be "insides". When you mess with Raven you mess with me and I've got something you don't; powers. And I have The Beast, and if you don't want to talk to him, I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut!"

Beast Boy arose from his position and stalked out of the common room. Although sleep wasn't an option, he laid down on his bed anyway. His concentration was set for Raven and Raven only. He was not going to rest until her innocence was proved.

A/N: Ooooh, Robin getting pawned! Anyways, I wrote this at like, 1 in the morning, I hope you like. And to clear any confusion (if any) I realized I may have made some false foreshadowing that this has something to do with Slade, but it doesn't. He's locked away tight Awesome Losersville! Haha! Anyways, 'The Key to Your Heart' and 'Aunt Flow Hates Beast Boy' updates will be out soon, it's just really hard to transfer it from paper to iPod then e-mail. I usually don't like to write on paper because of this reason, but I get so bored and my friend likes to read my work in class. Anyways, thankies broseph, make sure ya review. Happy life, and remember, be yourself. Unless you can be Batman, then always be Batman!

~ravengirlxx


	5. Warm Songs Cold Memories

**Chapter 5: Warm Songs; Cold Memories**

"Raven's trial is in three days. The jury may not reach a verdict today, but they will soon, very soon." Cyborg explained solemnly as he stared at the ground; he seemed to be doing that much more lately. Although he thought his teammate was guilty, he hated to see her go to jail.

"Are you all going to… ya know, testify against her?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire and Cyorg just continued to stare at the floor. No one answered for a while, but Robin decided that he would answer.

"Yes, we are." Beast Boy looked up at his leader from his seat, surprised.

"What? Why? First you take away our searching time and now you are going to testify against her?" He shouted as he jot up from his seat on the couch, anger coursing through his veins.

"B, we have to. If we don't, we can get arrested for not coming forward." Cyborg explained in an attempt to calm his enraged teammate down. Although Cyborg's attempt hadn't worked, Starfire's contribution didn't help at all.

"Doesn't friend Beast Boy have to testify also? Have we not been given the 'sapina'?" Starfire asked Robin confused.

"I have to _testify_ against her? I have to use evidence against her and get her locked away _faster_? You must be insane if you think I'd do that."

"You have to." Cyborg corrected him.

"No, I can't."

"You have to." Robin raised his voice.

"No." Beast Boy said again as he was trying hard to keep his composure.

"You have to do it! You can't just go against the court of law like that! A sapina is a sapina!" Robin shouted. All of this rebelliousness from Beast Boy was starting to get irritating. Beast Boy didn't feel like getting into it with the rest of the team, so he began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked rudely.

"None of your damn business." He responded and left out of the common room.

-8-8-

Raven was sitting alone in her jail cell. She hid in the darkest corner and was trying to remove the anti-power handcuffs that were choking her wrists. They controlled her powers, kept them from blowing up everything in a ten mile radius.

"Roth, someone's here to see you. Get up." The prison guard impatiently snapped. She got up and hastily made her way over to the guard; her much too long prison orange pants dragging the floor. They walked into the special meeting room crawling with guards for protection. As she followed the guard into the room, she noticed a familiar, green face. The one she had wanted to see for the past two days. She felt happy for only a moment until she saw his negative facial expressions.

She took a seat across from him on the picnic style table. "Why did you come here?" She questioned him.

"Your trial, it's in three days. Cyborg says that the jury may not reach a verdict right away, but they will soon." He explained in response.

"They told me about the trial, but why else did you come here?"

"The detectives gave us sapinas. We have to testify against you, _all _of us." He explained.

"And if you don't, you'll be put in jail as well. But if all four of you testify against me, I'll surely be locked forever," Raven sighed as she looked down at her cuffed wrists on the table. They were dying to be released, to be let free. Her powers were unstable and it was probably best that she had the handcuffs on.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, I wouldn't just let you wither away. Not after what happened the other night."

"The other night? What happened?"  
Raven asked, a little more excited than before, but still keeping her monotone.

"Well, the after you left the other night, I kinda told Robin off."

"Oh really? What did you say?"

"Well, he was being a scumbag saying things like, that you belong in jail and that I wasn't good enough for you. I didn't really lose it until he said, "She's on jail, where her guilty ass belongs." I almost felt like killing him, almost. He isn't worth it." Raven blushed slightly as she thought about the protection and defense Beast Boy had put up for her.

"Well, what did you do?" She asked curiously.

"You're just a bucket of questions aren't you?" Raven gave a small smile in response as he continued to explain. "After I shoved him, I told him that you were innocent and that he shouldn't talk about you like that." Beast Boy told her as he recalled to that upsetting night. Raven was about to ask what else he said when the guard interrupted her.

"Five more minutes, Roth." Raven turned back to face Beast Boy with a sadden expression on her face. It had only been five minutes since they started talking.

"Before you go back, take this." He handed her a phone with a pair of headphones.

"What's this?"

"It's my phone; use it to stay on contact with me. There's only one number in there labeled 'ICE ME'." Raven quickly put the device away before the guards could notice.

"Thanks. I'll kee-"

"Times up." The guard snapped as he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of her seat. Raven let out a small whimper of pain while Beast Boy let out a low growl. He didn't like the grip the guard had placed on her. The guard just rolled his eyes and then pushed Raven through the door.  
-8-8-

Raven was again in her dark corner in her cell. She put the headphones in he ears and decided that listen to some music might calm her nerves.

She expected to find some song that all happy-go-lucky that fit the changeling's personality. But she was taken aback when she didn't see what she expected.

'Oh yeah, he did say there was more to him than what meets the eye. I guess this is part of it.' She scrolled through his playlists until she saw a playlist entitled 'Raven'.

'Well, this is surprising. Wonder which ones he has on here.' She chose the first song on the list. The music began and Raven closed her eyes and tilted her head back in relaxation.

_'You say you feel so down__  
__Every time I turn around__  
__And you say__  
__"You should have been gone by now."___

_And you think__  
__That everything's wrong__  
__You ask me__  
__How to carry on___

_We'll make it through__  
__Another day just hold on'_

As she listened, she thought about what the song meant. What it had to do with her.

_'Cause life starts now__  
__You've done all the thing that could kill you somehow__  
__And you're so far down__  
__But you will survive it somehow__  
__Because life starts now'_

Raven thought harder on this. The song was surprisingly..good. She hadn't expected Beast Boy's music to actually appeal to her liking.  
_  
__'I'd hate to see you fall down__  
__I'll pick you up off the ground__  
__I've watched the weight of your world come down___

_And now, it's your__  
__Chance to move on__  
__Change the way you've lived for so long__  
__And find the strength__  
__You've had inside all along'_

Raven began to drift of into the music. She tapped her foot in her own tempo beat and thought carefully as to what these words could possibly have to do with her.  
_  
__'Cause life starts now__  
__You've done all the thing that could kill you somehow__  
__And you're so far down__  
__But you will survive it somehow__  
__Because life starts now___

_All this pain__  
__Take this life and make it yours__  
__All this hate__  
__Take your heart and let it love again___

_You will survive it somehow'_

Raven's eyes shot open, these song were meant to describe her. His feelings towards her. The rest of the words went by in a blur until the next song came.  
_  
__'An empty room can be so deafening__  
__The silence makes you wanna__  
__It drives you crazy___

_I chased away the shadows of your name__  
__And burned the picture in a frame__  
__But it couldn't save me'___

The song was beautiful song that almost brought her to tears. Almost.

It hadn't reached that deep. It hadn't touched her heart. Yet.__

_'And how could we quite somethin' we never even tried?__  
__Well you still can't tell me why..'_

Tears; this brought Raven literally to the verge of tears. This is how Beast Boy felt? She had made him feel this badly? She never imagined all the insults and put downs made him feel so terrible, she assumed he knew it was all a light hearted game of cat and mouse.

_'We built it up to watch it fall__  
__Like we meant nothin at all__  
__I gave and gave the best of me__  
__But couldn't give you what you need___

_You walked away, you stole my life__  
__Just to find what you're looking for__  
__But no matter how I try__  
__I can't hate you anymore.'_

Now it had broken her. It had reached deep enough, it had touched her heart enough I make those tears fall. Just enough.

_'You're not the person that you used to be__  
__The one I want who wanted me__  
__And that's a shame but,__  
__There's only so many tears you can cry__  
__Before chase the light right from your eyes.'_

Raven almost couldn't take the rest of the song. Almost.

Part of her wanted it all to stop, but another part of her told her to keep listening.

_'And I can't go on that way.__  
__And so I'm letting to of everything we were__  
__That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.'_

We were? Raven was puzzled. What did Beast Boy mean, they were never together.

_'We built it up to watch it fall__  
__Like we meant nothin at all__  
__I gave and gave the best of me__  
__But couldn't give you what you need___

_You walked away, you stole my life__  
__Just to find what you're looking for__  
__But no matter how I try__  
__I can't hate you anymore___

_Sometimes you hold so tight it slips right through you hands.__  
__Will I ever understand? 'We built it up to watch it fall__  
__Like we meant nothin at all__  
__I gave and gave the best of me__  
__But couldn't give you what you need___

_You walked away, you stole my life__  
__Just to find what you're looking for__  
__But no matter how I try__  
__I can't hate you anymore'_

Raven had had enough, she wasn't in the mood for extreme emotions going ramped. She was exhausted, but she couldn't possibly sleep, there was much too much in her mind that was distracting her. What she wanted more than anything was to be embraced in Beast Boy's arm. Letting all if the stress and anger out of her and just be free and normal while someone else protected her against others. Or maybe...protect her from her self.

'What if I really did kill that man. Maybe it was my subconscious that I saw. God, what have I done?'

The pain of guilt stung her deeply. It broke her heart even though she was supposed to be fighting against it, fighting for an answer. But she had always had that ting of guilt in the pit of her stomach that would never leave; make her feel like she really belonged where she was.

New tears began to roll down her already dampened cheeks. She lay on the floor in the same dark coroner not wanting to be seen by anyone until the trial.  
-8-8-

Beast Boy sat on his room staring out of the window thinking. How was he going to prove that Raven was innocent? Where could he even begin? The greatest detective in the world was away with the rest of the Justice League and the second greatest detective was obviously against the idea of helping the changeling.

"Gosh, why'd she have to leave it in my hands? Why couldn't it be someone else trying to find the answers?" He asked aloud to no one. He just literally wanted the answer to fall out of the sky.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Don't, don't please! What is that you want?" The villain begged as he scrambled to get away from this unknown man. He just stared at the helpless man fumbling around pathetically.___

_"What do I want? I my peace and sanity back! I want my life back! I want my mom back!" The man shouted as he walked towards the man until he was towering above him; anger and rage in his eyes. His grip on the blade on his hand got tight and sweat began to bead down his face.___

_"You? What are you doing here?"___

_"I came to get what I want, revenge."_

******A/N: Haha, a twist! Sorry I made you guys wait almost TWO WEEKS for this chapter, I tried to make it long. It's a little emotional if you ask me, the second song makes me hyperventilate. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I won't make you wait so long!****  
**

**I'm gonna start doing reviews from here on out because I can't always PM you guys back**.

_**Reviews ch. 4:**_

_**gabylokita41: Thanks, bro. And ya, BB will find out sooner or later, or not. Can't tell you. And I made Robin an ass because there has to be one in every story and Terra's not here. I usually make her the ass. XXD**_

_**MixedPairings101: LOL ROFL! LIKE LEGIT! I read that review at school and my friends thought I went mad! I'm glad you aren't being a piss off about Robin being a jerk; I just wanted him to be a jerk because…I don't really know.**_

_**ravenalterego: YEAH, LIKE A BOSS! I feel like BB's extremely underestimated until season three, so I wanted him to be a boss his time.**_

_**JMV1997: Okay, I wasn't originally having Robin do it, but now I might consider it. How do we know Robin is really Robin? And this takes place about..Hmm…2 years after the show ends. So, I'm gonna make BB 17, Raven 17, Robin 18, Starfire 18, and Cyborg 19 1/2. And I would LOVE this to be a 6th season, bruh. **_

**Thanks to all the others who reviewed and followed, and favorited. If you review next times, you get response and cookie! **

**Songs: Life Starts Now- Three Days Grace**

**I Can't Hate You Anymore- Nick Lachey**


	6. Lies?

Faith chapter 6

Raven awoke the next morning with an extremely groggy feeling. 'Where am I?' she questioned herself as she glanced around the room. It only took at quick second for her to realize where she was and remember how she got there. All the previous events began to sink in and she felt a lump form in her throat. Luckily, before any emotions took over, the phone in her hand lit up with a new text message.

'Hey this is BB( obviously). Are you okay? What kind of food do they serve you? It's not real meat is it? OMG! Please tell me it's not real meat?'

Raven shook her head. He had been maturing, but some things he just couldn't shake off. And total immaturity was one.

'Yeah, I'm not fine. I'm not hurt physically, but mentally, I'm just not okay. The food. It's not real meat, I guess. I haven't tried it. I don't even think it is real food. I need to get out of here.' Send.

The tears started to form in her eyes and she could feel the all too familiar tug in her chest. She clenched the phone in her hands while the fresh tears continued to stain her already dampened cheeks.

'_You did it.'_

"What?" She asked startled at the voice she had just heard. She scoped the room out from her place in the corner. There was nothing there that hadn't been the whole time. The now three stacks of food trays that still contained the "meals" that she had decided it be best not to eat. The bunk bed in which she was hiding behind to hide herself. The sink and small toilet placed in the corner diagonally from her. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Alright then."

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She had been tense and not able to meditate for a good week now and it was really starting to effect her.

_'You killed him.'_

Her head shot up and she again searched the room with her eyes. "Hello?" She questioned out loud. No response, not that she expected one. The voice she had heard didn't seem to belong to anyone. It was like a thought in your head, but it sounds like it's coming from across the room. "Maybe if I listen to some music."

She began to search under the songs until she found one that compelled to her.

_'__**I always knew that you'd come back to get me.**_

_**And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy.**_

_**To go back to the start, I see where it all began.**_

_**Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends.'**_

She closed her eyes once more and tried to concentrate on the lyrics flowing into her mind.

'_**You tried to lie and say I was everything. **_

_**I remember when I said, "I'm nothing without you." **_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.**_

_**Let me inside, let me get close to you. **_

_**Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to.**_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.'**_

Get lost in who? Raven didn't know. She feared it might be Terra, which would make perfect sense. But something told her it wasn't about Terra at all.

_**'You always thought that I left myself open.**_

_**But you didn't know I was already broken. **_

_**I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad.**_

_**You pull it away and take everything I had.'**_

Feelings. All of these songs were put on here because it reminded him of his feelings. Sorrow, pain, guilt, love, happiness, all of them. So what did this one mean? Better yet, who was it meant for?

'_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.**_

_**Let me inside, let me get close to you.**_

_**Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to.**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**In you.'**_

These were serious feelings. And Raven was starting feel where he was coming from. She had never thought about expressing her feelings by letting someone else do the work for her. She just struggled to keep it inside which only caused her more pain.

_**'The pain of it all, the rise and the fall.**_

_**I see it all, in you.**_

_**Now everyday, I find myself sane.**_

_**I want to get lost in you.**_

_**(I'm nothing without you)'**_

Nothing without who? Terra? No. Raven just had this odd feeling that it wasn't Terra who had inspired him, although nothing else seemed to fit. Raven was in deep thought about this whole feelings and music. It didn't add up.

_'He didn't deserve to die.' _

Raven ripped the headphones out of her ears and searched the room frantically. The voice had come again when she was least expecting it. She didn't say anything this time knowing she would get no answer.

'_You're such a terrible person. How could you have just killed him like that?'_

"I didn't kill him." Raven hissed quietly. She didn't know where this voice had come from, but she wasn't going to listen to it. She needed fresh air, but that wasn't an option. There really weren't any options.

_'Don't lie to yourself, darling. If you know you didn't kill him, why are you feeling guilty?'_

"I don't feel guilty." She hissed again. This time a little louder. She shut her eyes tight and tried to think of something else. But everything she thought of brought her right back to feeling guilty. She thought of her mother, then the guilt from her father killing her and the rest of Azarath consumed her. She thought of her younger, more pleasant teen years, then she felt the guilt of ending the world and allowing her father to come to earth.

She even thought of Beast Boy. Her most beloved friend and at the moment, her only friend. Then, the guilt of dragging him into this whole mess hung over her head.

'_See, Raven? You feel guilt for everything. You know you killed that man, don't deny it.' _

"I didn't kill him." She spat out to no one other than an empty jail cell. She didn't even notice the fact that there were other prison mates that were just wondering who she was talking to.

_'How can you be so sure? You don't remember it, so how do you know you did it? You don't, but I do.'_

"No you don't." She said aloud, her voice gradually crescendoing. She clenched her hands into fists and her nails began to dig into we skin, but she didn't care.

_'Yes I do. I was awake when you were not. I was watching when you were not. I don't feel the guilt, you feel the guilt. I'm not someone, I'm in your mind. I'm looking when you can't.'_

Raven clenched her fists tighter and sunk deeper into her corner. She couldn't get it out her mind. She didn't want to admit it, but she did feel guilty. She didn't know what happened after she passed out, so she just started to accept it after a while. But she would never admit it, especially not to this voice in her mind.

_'I know, they know, Beast Boy knows. He knows you're guilty, he just doesn't want to leave you alone because he's a nice person. But he's not, he doesn't care. He doesn't believe you.'_

"Stop it." She said through clenched teeth. She didn't want to think about Beast Boy lying to her. She trusted him, she had faith in him. He would never.

'_No, I won't stop. I won't stop telling you the truth. You're evil, that's why you did it. You're evil and that's all.'_

"NO! I'M NOT EVIL! I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. She clenched the sides of her head and fell to her side. She writhed and kept trying to drown out everything bad around her, but she couldn't. The cold, jail floor only reminded her. The voice had stopped, but she could still it her head as if it was still talking to her. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T! I'M NOT GUILTY!" She continued to screech. The guards were right outside her cell fumbling with the keys. They opened the bars and entered in.

"Calm down, miss. We are just going to take you to a nice, calm place where you can relax." He tried consoling her as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"NO! YOU'RE ALL BAD PEOPLE! YOU ALL HATE ME! YOU'RE ALL OUT TO GET ME!" She yelled as she started to crawl underneath the bed.

"No one's out to get you, alright? We just want to help."

"NO! YOU HATE ME! ROBIN HATES ME! STARFIRE AND CYBORG HATE ME! BEAST BOY, oh God Beast Boy hates me." She broke down as she thought about Beast Boy hating her. She had put all of her trust in him, every ounce of it. How could he betray her like that?

"No one hates you. Now please, come out so you can calm down." He beckoned with her beginning to get frustrated.

"NO! Not until I see Beast Boy. But do I want to see him? He hates me so he wouldn't want to see me anyway. I don't know. I don't know!" She rambled to herself. The guard knelt down on the floor gave the other guard a thumbs up and her gave Raven a tranquilizer shot.

She felt dizzy for a few moments then, it went black.

-8-8-

Raven opened her eyes to a blinding light. She adjusted to her surroundings and saw that she was in a white room with walls made of cushions. She tried to stand up, but her legs were still asleep. She tried moving her arms and found that she was in a straight jacket and couldn't move.

"W-where am I? How did I get here?" She questioned the empty room. No answer.

_'They've left you.'_

The voice, it's coming again. "No one left me. Just shut up!" She yelled.

'_Doll, they lied to you. He lied to you.'_

"No he didn't!"

_'Yes he did.'_

"No."

_3_"ARGH, NO! He didn't! He did! He lied! He's not lying! He's helping me! He's hurting me! I don't know. I just don't know." She yelled again. Her heart monitor went off the charts as the specialists outside of the room examined her behavior. He had called Beast Boy in because the guards had mentioned she kept calling his name.

"Should I go in and see her?" asked Beast Boy with a slight tinge of concern in his voice.

"If you'd like. This was all very sudden so we are still trying to find out what's wrong." The doctor explained as he unlocked the door and allowed Beast Boy to pass through. He walked through and slowly made his way over to her. He knelt down beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched since her eyes were still closed.

"B-beast Boy?" She asked suddenly sounding scared.

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?" He asked softly as she tensed up. Her eyes shot open at his answer, but she didn't move away from his embrace.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. She fell into Beast Boy's chest and started to sob. Beast Boy just sat there, dumbfounded. He didn't know what was going on or how it started. "It told me you lied. It told me you hated me." She said through choked sobs.

"What said I lied and hated you?"

"My mind." She answered and began to wipe her tears so she could look up at him.

"Your mind?" Raven nodded her head. She looked like she was going to cry again and Beast Boy hated to see her cry, so he warped her into another embrace and decided to comfort her. "I'd never lie to you. I could never hate you. Whatever is in your mind, is lying to you. You're my best friend and I'd never do that to you."

"Then why am I here? Why am I all tied up in a straight jacket and you're at home trying to find a way to prove my innocence?" She began to ask raising her voice as she writhed her way away from him.

"Because you are innocent."

"Well what if I'm not? What if I am a cold hearted killer like Robin and everyone else thinks?" She started to cry again and she clenched her fists tighter. Beast Boy didn't answer; he couldn't believe what was falling from her mouth.

"Listen to me Raven," He said sternly as he turn her body towards him so she was looking him straight in the eyes. "You are not guilty and you're not a cold hearted killer like they think, alright? You're an amazing person who spent their whole teenage life fighting for the good and to help people that you've never even met. You came to earth knowing you were going to end it, and in the process, die. But you still wanted to try and help people to see if that could make up for the horrible thing you were going to do." Beast Boy was shaking. He didn't know why he was shaking like this talking to Raven, but he was. He didn't like that fact that she was considering giving up. It was just something he wouldn't allow.

"You saved the whole earth at least three times and you're only seventeen. One of those times it was all you. Don't you dare ever tell me that you have a cold heart because what ever you do in your life, you will NOT have a cold heart." He finished his lecture and pulled her into another hug. He knew that this was all a lot for her to take after just have breakdown caused by unknown problems.

They didn't say anything else until the doctor came in on the intercom and said that they only had three more minutes.

"I don't want you to go." Raven whined slightly. She gave his hand a little squeeze. She didn't want to be alone, being alone would only make her feel more hopeless. Her trial was the next day and she didn't want to go. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up in her own bed. That everything would drift away and she'd have all of her friends back and no one hated her.

"I don't want to go, but I have to. Its the only way I can get you outta here." He said sadly. He just wanted this to be over also. Not for his own selfish reasons, but for Raven. He could literally see the pain and fear in her eyes. He hated to see her suffer and would do everything in his power to help her out of this mess.

"Okay." Raven sighed.

"I gotta go now, okay?"

"I'm gonna miss you." She said teary eyed.

"Me too. And whatever your mind is telling you, don't listen to it. I hate leaving you." He sighed as he gave her hand a squeeze, hugged her for a quick second then hurried out the door before he got scolded.

The instant that Beast Boy let her go, Raven felt alone. She hadn't wanted their time together to end, but she knew it had to. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes trying to prevent the tears from escaping. "I don't want it start. Not now, now ever."

-8-8-

**A/N: "GURL! WHAT KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT?! YOU GONNA GIVE US THIS STUFF THAT DONT MAKE NO SENSE WHEN SHE SAYS SHE DOESN'T WANT IT TO START?! Doesn't want what to start?"**

**It's a secret, hush. It'll make sense later, alright? I know y'all were probably thinking that. I think it's been three weeks and I'm sorry for being an ass again. I made the promise, so I'm keeping it from now on because it's a pink pie promise! (don't talk smack about my pinky pie -_-) And i wanted to do the whole "voices in my head" idea because it'll have to do with something else later…aight?**

**Reviews:**

_**JMV1997**_: _OMG you really want it to be Robin, don't you? I understand how you could think that. I can't say that I am or am not going to do something like that, it'll just have to be a surprise. THANKAS FOR REVIEWING!_

_**MixedPairings101**_: Y_ESS! THREE DAYS GRACE IS BOSSSSSS! I love that song and that's my favorite second album so i just hadddddd to! THANK YOUUUU FOR REVIEWING! _

_**Guest (if you come back to read this**_): _Yeah, I know. The trial is gonna be…interesting. But BB is gonna testify and so are the rest of them and some other bystanders. 8::( _

**GRACIAS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Next chapter shalleth be out soon! (pinky pie says so)**


	7. My Outer Happiness

"Go away! Leave me alone! Don't touch me, go away!" Raven screamed as she backed up further into the alley until she reached the corner. She was utterly petrified. The dark figure approached her slowly until they were mere inches apart. He was tall, very tall. Taller than Starfire; taller than Beast Boy. Raven could feel his breath coming down on her, she closed her eyes tight. Her powers weren't working, no matter how much she tried.

"No, I won't go away. I'll do whatever I want because you can't stop me. You're helpless; vulnerable; naïve, so very naïve." His words sent chills down Raven's spine. They were filled with hatred and his actions were filled with murderous potential. It seemed almost as if he had been watching her; planning this attack for years. This wasn't by chance at all, he had known exactly where she would be for him to strike.

"Stop it!" Raven growled as she closed her eyes tighter. This seemed to only make him more agitated and angry. He slapped her across the face and clasped his hands around her throat.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! You took something away from me that I cannot replace and now I am going to make you suffer for it!" He yelled in her face as he lifted up by her neck. Her feet were dangling and she was choking and gasping for air. "You're going to wish you had never done what you did!" He seethed. He let her go abruptly, letting her fall to the ground.

"You...bastard." Raven got out as she took in deep breaths. He slapped her across the face once more.

"Don't you dare call me that!" He spat in her face. His nostrils flared and the rage in his voice was obvious.

"I'll do what ever I want." Raven counter attacked involuntarily. She realized her mistake, but not before he had his hands clasped around her throat once more.

"That's not what you'll say when I have you begging for mercy." He hissed in her face. She coughed and gasped but this time, his grasp was tighter and stronger, not to just scare her into silence. He lifted her up again by the neck, and then suddenly threw her to the ground. A stray trash bag that was near the two cushioned her head. He moved closer, slowly. Raven could feel the fear bubble up inside of her as his foot came mere inches to her face. He pulled it back and went to kick her straight in the side of the head.

The second before his foot and her head connected, Raven awoke screaming in her jail cell. She was in her dark corner on the floor, as usual. They had moved her back there after her vitals stabilized around 8 o'clock the night before.

Her whole body was covered in sweat thanks to her recent nightmare. 'Where did that come from?' She questioned after she convinced herself she wasn't still dreaming. She wiped the sweat from her forehead for it to only be replaced by more droplets of perspiration.

"Roth, what's going on in there? You okay?" A guard asked from outside her cell. Raven couldn't see her, but she knew it was woman. She was much gentler and nicer than the male guards that usually dealt with her.

"Uhh, yeah. I just had a nightmare, I'm fine." She responded. The guard excepted her answer and went on her way. Raven continued to sit in her corner to try and catch her breath and understand what her nightmare meant.

'Maybe I'll listen to...oh. I see they took away the phone I had." Raven said disappointedly. How was she going to keep in touch with Beast Boy and tell him what had happened? She decided that she'd use the prison phones, or just hope that he'd come in again.

It was almost 9 o'clock which meant Raven's trial would be starting soon. It would be quite unusual for her to be the one being the defendant rather than testifying against the defendant.

"Roth, time to go to trial. Get up." The female guard had come back and said sweetly. Raven found it quite odd that the guard was so...sweet. She was a prison guard for goodness sakes! Why was she so soft?

Raven got up and walked through the open jail cell. She hadn't talked much at all since she'd been there, but she just had to ask the guard why she was so nice. But before she could even get the words out, she looked up at the guard and her mouth fell ajar. Raven gasped.

Terra.

"Terra? Is that you?"

"Uhh...surprise?" Terra said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked in sheer shock. Never in a million years did Raven think she'd ever see Terra again, especially not as a prison guard.

But there she was, standing right in front of Raven in her prison guard uniform.

"They kinda hired me because of my powers. They said it'll help control our "special" prisoners." She explained. Raven suddenly understood what Beast Boy had been telling her two years earlier. He had been ranting about how Terra really did have her powers and that he didn't understand why she wouldn't want to come back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raven questioned. She shrugged.

"I didn't want to. I didn't really want to deal with you guys and your mixed feelings towards me. So, I stayed away." She explained. Raven nodded her head in acceptance. "But don't tell anyone because if they know I know you, they'll give you one of those guy guards and they kinda...hate you."

"Okay, so where were you taking me?" Raven asked not thinking about the trial that was scheduled.

"To the trial." Raven shuddered at the remembrance of her dreaded trial. Everyone would be testifying against her. How could she ever get out of jail with all of those witnesses?

-8-8-

"Beast Boy, come on! We have to get to this trial and we don't have all day!" Robin raised his voice at the stubborn teen. Beast Boy continued to sit in his room refusing to go. He didn't care about what the detectives said. He didn't care about what his team said. He only cared about what Raven had said. It only mattered that he got her out of that prison so she could be with him once more.

"I'm. Not. Coming." He responded through the door. He just sat there and stared at the picture frame in his hands. It was a picture of him and Raven on his 16th birthday. He had convinced her to smile for three seconds because it was his birthday.

He'd look at it quite often and remember back to that day. He remembered how he had gotten some frosting in her hair so she threw him out of the window. Then he and Cyborg were playing Call Of Duty and the remote slipped out of his hand and landed on her teacup that had been on the table. She then threw him out of the window again.

His favorite memory of that day though, was when they took this everlasting picture. The picture he'd cherish for a lifetime. It was truly his happy medicine, other than Raven of course.

"You have to! You're going to get arrested if you don't. Do you know how bad that'll look to have two Titans in jail?"

"Just shut up!" Beast Boy shouted back. He was trying to remember the good times before all of this happened, but he just couldn't do it without wanting to break down. He wanted to help her so bad but, he just didn't know how. It pained him to see Raven so hurt and betrayed.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Robin asked frustrated.

"And why are you such a jerk?" Beast Boy retorted. "We were supposed to have a time period to find an explanation and figure this out. Then you totally obliterate our chance. Now you expect me to testify against her. Have I not made it clear that I am NOT going to dig her deeper into this mess?" Beast Boy told him. Robin decided to give up. If he wanted to get in trouble, that was his problem. Beast Boy heard the car start and the other three leave. He felt relieved, but it was short-lived when he realized that she still wouldn't stand a chance.

"I'm gonna get you out of this, Rae. I don't know how or when, but I will."

-8-8-

A/N: This chapter is so random.

1) I did not plan on Terra brewing in this story.

2) That whole dream thing.

I'm not all that sure about this chapter, it's more of a filler than anything. How y'all enjoyed, sorry I took so long. I've been really busy between acting and sign language. My pinky pie promise shall not be broken!

Reviews:

Gabylokita41: YESS, I KNOW! Honestly, I don't know when or how I want him to save her. But THANKAS FOR REVIEWIN!

Katwizzle: I KNOW! THEY REALLY DOOOOOOOO! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!\

MixedPairings101: Yeah…I guess. It'll make sense later. OH STOP IT YOU, YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH! But yeah THANK-A-YOU FOR REVIEWING!

REVWIEW AND F&F!

(NO I don't own COD! DUH!)


End file.
